Through the Struggles and the Tears
by pratly2
Summary: Edward is united with his and Bella's daughter, fifteen years after Edward left Bella. Its my first fanfiction reviews are very much appreciated.ino summary suks but plz read the story, rated T just in case. normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is my first fanfiction please enjoy.**

**Summary: Edward is united with his and Bella's daughter, fifteen years after Edward left Bella. Its my first fanfiction, so I don't know how it will turn out, reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, but neither do you. **

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

I arrived at the house that my mother had once stayed in. it was empty, as to be expected. Charlie had died of a heart attack three years earlier. No one knew I was here. At least I thought. Out of no where, three huge vampires came out of the woods. I knew why they were here, I was trespassing on there territory. I walked up to them and started to explain what I was doing, but one of them seemed oddly familiar.

I stared at him blankly until he asked me what was wrong. "I, I, I, it's just that you seem so familiar to me."

He shook his head. "I don't travel much outside the state. You clearly don't look like you belong here."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

I pulled out my wallet. My mom had given me a picture of my father that she said she found under her floorboard in her room here in Forks. I showed him the picture, and he gasped.

"What?" he said again. "How in the world did you get that picture?"

Before he knew what I was doing, I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I've finally found you! I've been waiting so long for this moment!"

"Edward?" a soft feminine voice said from a few feet away. "Who is this?"

"His daughter," I said quietly.

"Daughter?" I Heard him say with a smile.

"Yeah, Your's and Bella's daughter. She misses you, you know. She doesn't stop talking about you, ever." I told him.

"Who's Bella? The girl asked again.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Edward, I don't think I can live with the fact that you dated a human, I'm so leaving today."

the girl said as she walked away.

"Well, I guess this is our cue to leave. Isn't it Emmett?" one of the boy's said to the larger boy, Emmett.

"Ummm... yeah, we should leave."

"Don't you dare tell anyone you idiots."

"Oh come on Edward, you know Alice already knows, and Esme and Carlisle would love to know that they are grandparents, and Rose will flip if you don't tell her soon." Emmett said.

"Well why don't we just come with you. I'm sure they all already know, due to Sharon's reaction. She's probably storming around the house anyway." With that we all ran back to the Cullen's house.

It was simply beautiful. It looked like a mansion. "You live here?" I asked.

"That's the same thing your mother said when I first brought her here. Only she was much more nervous than you."

"That's understandable, considering she was a human then."

"Actually, she was nervous that the rest of the family wouldn't, wait a minute. What do you mean by was human?"

"Well, after she had me, she found a vampire and asked him to change her."

"Where is she now?"

"Well, she's probably still looking for me. You see, I kinda ran away a couple of months ago, to come find you so she could be happy again."

"We'll have to call her when we get inside, then. Huh?"

"Already done." a short pixy like girl said from the door way. "She's on her way here."

"Thanks Alice." Edward said.

He lead me into the huge house where my new life was about to begin 

**a/n: so what do you think of it so far? Is it good? Please review and give me your opinions. I'll even accept flames. I will be continuing this story just to see how it goes, and please give me suggestions on what I should do nest, please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey! I got a lot of wonderful reviews and I am going to start writing another chapter!**

**School has been hard lately since state testing is coming up. Ill try to continue writing when I can.**

**Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you. (unless Ur Stephenie Meyer.)**

chapter 2: why should I go?

When we were inside we were greeted by five vampires. Edward introduced all of them to me, each of them giving me a hug, except Sharon.. The first one was Carlisle, he had blonde hair, gold eyes, pale skin (all of them had these two traits.) and he was wearing a white doctors coat, Edward said that he was like their father. The next one was Esme. She was so sweet and motherly. I could tell just by looking at her she was the mother figure. The next one was Rosalie, she was so beautiful! She's probably the prettiest girl in the world. She was Edward's sister. Alice is a short pixie like girl with short spiky brown hair. She is very stylish.

Sharon glared at me as she grabbed the last of her belongings. "I hope you know what you're doing Edward, what you're getting into." With that, she ran, vampire speed, out the door never to return. Or so I hope. Emmett laughed and said something to low for me to hear.

The Blonde haired one who met me at Charlie's house, stepped forward and smiled. "I know how you feel. I mean that literally, I'm Jasper. I can feel emotions. I'm the newest one here, I struggle to restrain from drinking human blood. I am surprised to find that you drink animals too."

"My mother said that it was good. She didn't mention that you guys drank animal blood too."

"Yes, we have for a long time, Carlisle started it all. You'll have to ask him about his story sometime. It's quite interesting." He us to face the rest of the group who were now listening intently.

The front door opened and my mom rushed in. "Ace! I can not believe you would do this! I am beyond furious. Come on, we're going home, he doesn't care about me anymore, and he probably doesn't care about you either. Get in the car."

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward gasped.

"Yes it's me. Come on Ace, lets go."

"No! Why? I've found my father and now I want to live with him. That's my decision, right? Since I'm over thirteen? That's what the courts said. Right?"

"Alice Renee Swan! Get your skinny little but into the car right now!"

"Awww! Bella! You named her after me? That's so sweet!!!" Alice went and hugged my mother.

"Get off me, Alice. Ace, I'm leaving. Stay here if you want but know that I'm not coming back."

"Bella! That's no way to talk to our child!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before a while ago, when you left. You should have thought to ask me if I was pregnant, considering I was 6 and a half months along. I thought that would have been clue enough, but I guess not, so If you want to raise her for the next 2 years of her life go ahead. But just don't leave her. Because I'll personally kill you if you you do or if you hurt her, your finished. Keep that in mind." with that she walked out the still wide open door.

**a/n: so how was it? Was it okay? I hope so. Please, review!! and send me some suggestions, please? Alright peace out yall.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, has it really been almost been two years exaxtly since I last updated? Hmm.. I'm sorry! But I've decided to try again? Will you guys still read? I promise I'm sorry! But I've got a muse with me at least for a week or so… you guys might get two more chappies lol sorry**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red Violets are Blue I Don't Own Twilight, and Neither do You.**

***Edwards Pov***

I watched, mouth gaping as the love of my life stormed out of the house. How could she think I didn't love her anymore? I couldn't believe this. I raced, vampire speed, out to her car, stopping in front of her door before she opened it. "Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward but I need to go before you can torment me like you did all those years ago. You can't hurt me, now. I should be old enough to be your mother. You just can take our daughter from me, like you took my life from me 16 years ago. I hate you Edward, but if you so much as talk bad about her I swear I will burn you at the stake. Now please, I must go," She pushed me, I wouldn't move.

"Are you kidding me right now? It's been 16 years. No let's talk, your just going to storm out of here? Do you honestly think I'm going to let you do that?

"Yes Edward. That's exaxtly what I think. I want no part in this. I will however take you to court if you refuse to let me see my daughter, or if she refuses to see me." I could not believe what I was hearing.

"You think I'd keep her from you? Seriously? Bella, I lied to you. Everything I said was a lie. I left to protect you, to keep you from myself. Why did you believe me! How?" I hadn't realized I was shaking her until Alice came out, and peeled my fingers off of Bella's arms. I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I thought it was raining, I looked up and saw the surprise on Bella's face.

"Edward, are you, are you crying?" She reached up and wiped away my tears. Was I really crying? This was all to crazy. "Edward I'm sorry for being harsh. You never came back. No calls, no letters, no texts nothing. I got nothing from you. All the while I was a single mother raising a child. Charlie let me live there until she was born, but then he told me I needed to move on, to get on with my life. I went to college, got a job at a school in Seattle, and I'll need to relocate soon. I'm sorry Edward. We could never work."

Her words brought on more tears, more pain. I knew she was right. She was always right. Who was I kidding? We have a kid our own age, that's the only thing we have in common. The love of my life would never let me back in. "Bella, Bella. My sweet Bella, let me in. Let me love you again. Love me again, please? Give me one more chance."

"I waited for you in Forks for five years, I had gotten an apartment downtown. When Ace turned one I sought out another vampire, his name was Gabriel. He had incredible strength, mentally and physically. He put me back together, Edward. Filled in the pieces where you couldn't. But I could never give him all of me. He left too. He left because I could not tell him that I loved him. Because I still loved you. I've never stopped. But I don't know if I could give you another chance, after everything that has happened." She let a tear slip before regaining her perfect composure.

"Bella? Is that you?" Before I knew it, Rosalie ran to her and pulled her into her arms. A sight I never thought I'd see. "I've missed you so much. I know I was so mean, but you were like my little sister. One I'd fight and argue with but I'd always love you. Oh please tell me you'll stay for dinner? Esme will be so excited!

"Oh, Rosalie, this is a surprise. But I'm sorry, I was just telling Edward here that I need to leave. I need to clear my head. Ace can stay if she wants. Oh, that's Edward's and my daughter. Don't ask. It's too complicated to explain."

"Bella!" I heard Esme run out of the house, she was really flustered. "Oh Bella! Such a lovely surprise, won't you stay for dinner?" I saw Bella hesitate before looking into Esme's eyes. One look was all it took to convince her, her heart melting.

"Excellent, I'll go to the store!" Alice called already in her car.

I led Bella into the house where Emmett, Jasper, and Ace sat in the living room playing call of duty. Bella turned to me. "I love you Edward. I always will. I just don't know how I can let you in again." And with that she kissed me.

**AN: Okay so what do you think? It's probably short sorry, it's just to get me going again. I'll probably update again either tonight ha or tomorrow night. Please review! I'd appreciate it! I know it's been soooo long! So sorry! Just review, even hate I don't care, I just need critism! Lol love ya bye bye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An I know I know I'm sorry I have a habit of writing soo fast. just bare with me please, this is my first and only story after all. thanks lol. and yayy I'm updating again! pleasee review!**

***Bella's Pov***

My lips crashed against his before I knew what I was doing. I could hardly believe it. I was kissing the one man I swore to never ever be with again. What was I doing? I pulled away, I would have blushed if I could. "Edward, I'm sorry that was out of line."

"Woot!" I heard Emmett call from the living room. I cringed as I realized they had all seen me kiss Edward. He got up from his chair and came and hugged me. "I've missed you baby sister. I can hardly call you a baby anymore though, I mean whooey you sure grew up quite a bit."

"Oh don't be embarrassed, Bells, we all knew you'd come around as soon as you talked with him." Jasper pulled me into a deep hug, as he calmed my nerves. "Carlisle had to run to the hospital, Edward, he should be back in an hour or so."

"Thanks Jasper. Come on Bella, let's go upstairs." Edward took my hand and lead me to his third story bedroom. It had been so long since I had been here.

"Edward, I don't know what I was thinking downstairs, I shouldn't have kissed you. That was mean of me to make you think I would come back to you so easily." I looked down at my shoelaces. I was wearing hot pink Chuck's with black laces, to match my almost leather black skinny jeans, and my ripped off the shoulder black shirt.

"I know Bella. But I'll ask you again, just give me a chance. You know I lied to you. I needed to protect you! I could have hurt you so easily back then. It's different now. You're a vampire, I couldn't possibly hurt you. Let me tell you what, you come stay with us for a while and if you find it in your heart to give me a chance, than so be it. If you can't then fine. Just give it a few months. If you won't do it for my sake, do it for Ace's. you know how much she dreams of this, I can tell. I love her, I love you. I will do everything in my power to give you two the world. Everything." Edwards words hit my heart, as once again, miraculously, a tear slid down his cheek. I wiped it away and wrapped him in my arms. Oddly, it felt comforting, like I had finally found my home.

"Okay Edward. I'll try. But you get one chance. One. That's it no more. You need to prove to me that you are not going to break my heart again. And that you won't break our daughter's heart either." I would give him his chance, even thought I already knew I'd go running back to him soon.

For the first time since I had gotten there, I looked at him, really looked at him. His golden eyes bore holes straight into my soul, and his crooked smile melted my heart. His tousled hair and prominent jaw lines made him look like a model. A raw, gorgeous, model. He was wearing a grey beater with a grey and black checkered button down short sleeve shirt, unbuttoned. His khaki pants were form fitting, and his shoeless feet were molded perfectly. I couldn't help but be awed by his perfectly sculpted, slightly muscular body. there was no denying it, he was gorgeous.

I went to ask him what he had been up to when suddenly there came a rap at the door. "Come in Carlisle." Edward said softly, and Carlisle, the 'father' of the family walked into the room. His blonde hair shined in the light, and his doctors scrubs and coat made him very desirable. He was just as, or if not more handsome than Edward, but he would always be like my dad. I stood and went to shake his hand. He pulled me into a hug.

When he pulled away, he was beaming. "Bella! What a pleasant surprise! Esme has told me that dinner will be ready soon , and that you should come downstairs." He grinned from ear to ear, until Edward spoke up.

"Father, Bella has informed me that well, I had conceived her child, when she was still human. it was right before I left. I didn't know that was even possible. And also, today, I cried. Real tears, at seeing Bella again. I was wondering if you had some answers?" Edward looked down, as if ashamed.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and he thought for a moment. I knew he was only speaking aloud for my sake. "Let's not worry now, we can talk later. Now we must celebrate, and Esme and I must formally meet our grandchild." He lead us out of the room and down the stairs. This night sure was going to be interesting.

**An so? whatcha think? do you like it? I know sorry if it's fast, I'm trying to control myself lol. please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
